chroneverinfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Association
The Paradise Association is a transtemporal organisation that focuses on timeline maintenance, unity, and integrity. It is a far-reaching, well-funded, and powerful force, but as long as you aren't a jackass, you should be fine with them. I know they allow visitors sometimes. It's bound by the Paradisian Charter, meaning that it cannot "engage in matters that are political, religious, militant, or racial unless said matter immediately and maliciously effects the integrity of time". They spend a lot of their time focusing primarily on temporal safety and against crimes against humanity, cyber-crime, environmental crime, genocide (hah), illicit drug production, organized crime, corruption, terrorism, trafficking, war crimes, smuggling, and white-collar crime. Methodology Main Article: Paradise Divisions, Paradisian Paradise has five main branches, each is named after a rock. These branches have different purposes and have an executive for each, but they all answer to the ADMIN. It also has two side branches, named after the time of day. The main branches are defined by several things. Four of the branches have a unique colour, Cardinal, Legatee, symbol and district within its home city of 12th Landing. The other three are special branches. One is for elite employees, one is for residents, and one is for trainees. The elite division does have a uniform, while the other two do not. Membership to these three divisions can fluctuate, meaning that a resident can lose their membership, or a trainee can lose theirs once they graduate. Security The nature of Paradise itself requires strict enforcement of security. The association is highly confidential and has a global policy of non-interaction with those outside of the company; Things such as idle smalltalk or general conversation are permitted (yet discouraged), though things such as companionship and intimacy are against this rule. Paradise's home dimension is generally inaccessable to the public, though it's not unheard of for somebody to slip through. It is because of this that Paradise locations are heavily guarded with guards that are, in most cases, given permission to shoot on sight. Despite this, many guards tend to escort intruders back to the public dimension without conflict. The exception to this is when Paradise willfully brings people into the dimension- usually under some kind of permit. Employees of Paradise and, very rarely, members of the public, have a security clearance. Each level gives the holder access to all locations/information of that level and those below it. The clearance alone may be enough to access certain locations or services, but some others also need to verify a need-to-know or similar circumstance. Note 1: Particulars are permitted to share clearance with the assigned PE-X or 24-X employee. Note 2: Particulars are not permitted to share clearance with Legatees or Cardinals. Note 3: The X in the name of the clearance will change to an R, S, T, J, or U based on the division of the employee. Recruitment and Training Paradise offers full-paid training. This training is very specialised towards the division one would be going into. In addition to the specialised curriculum, members receive training in areas such as defensive tactics, driving, tactical, firearms, and the criminal justice system, criminal behaviour, and laws and regulations. Training groups tend to favour younger applicants, but trainees can range from 13-40 years old. Trainees are given an initially given a full, functional set of skills and tools, as well as grounds for a speciality. They also receive an over-the-ear headset that matches with their division colour. This headset is considered part of the uniform, meaning that wearing it is mandatory. This headset is usually kept until the trainee is 19-20 years old. In the case of older trainees, it's kept for two years. After that period, it is up to the employee if they want it removed or not. Once the initial training round is complete, the trainee with the disease Chroneverin. This disease strengthens the body and the skills of the trainee infected, as well as renders them unable to age or get any other diseases. Due to how contagious the disease is, trainees are usually quarantined at this stage. Category:Paradise